


Waiting

by DavinaMaCaw



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinaMaCaw/pseuds/DavinaMaCaw
Summary: She did what she had to do, and she did it well. Now it was just a waiting game.
Kudos: 2





	Waiting

She sat there. Waiting. She had been there 2 hours now, if the clock in the corner was correct. She swore it was moving backwards, the seconds ticking by seemed to take minutes. There she was in the square room, with nothing but a clock, a table and a couple of chairs for company. She didn’t know what was taking so long. Well, that was a lie. She knew, and she was quite proud of herself that her little act was taking this long to clean up. It meant everything went exactly to plan, and that meant she would be getting a nice big bonus. 

Still, she was bored. She had already counted the number of tiles on the ceiling - 35, one had a large brown stain on it. She did not want to know where that came from. A building like this didn’t have leaks and that meant something had happened in the room. It killed half an hour or so to think of a story though. They ranged from the ridiculous to the disturbing but they helped relive the boredom, and stopped her thinking about how her bum was slowly going numb from sitting in the steel chair.  
Urgghh, she was so bored. They hadn’t even offered her a drink. Just shoved her in the room and locked the door. At first she had wandered around checking the place out. She soon got bored of that. Then came the counting and the stories. God, she might have to start singing if no-one came in here soon. 

She decided to have another scope out of the room, pausing in front of the large two-way mirror. She gave a little wave, knowing there would be someone in there watching her every move. She tapped on the mirror and gave a little wave.  
“Hey, I know there’s someone there. Could I get a glass of water please? I haven’t had anything to drink in at least 2 hours.” She asked politely, there was no need to rude. Her mother had always told her manners cost nothing, and if she was honest, being sweet and polite fit with the image she wanted to portray. She got no answer. She didn’t think she would. 

Still, no-one came in the room, even after she asked nicely. It was just rude, and she would be telling them so when she got the chance. 

If she was being really honest, she could have escaped 5 minutes after she had been forced into the interrogation room. That was never going to be a problem. She did, however, want to cause a bit of a scene. More chaos. More confusion, and to do that she wanted at least one person in the room when she escaped. She wanted to see the look on their faces when she just ‘puffed’ out of the room. Everything was set and ready, she just wanted someone else there. It was not too much to ask for, was it?  
Plus she really wanted to see who they would send in to question her. 

She knew they didn’t know anything about her. She knew they wouldn’t be able to figure out what she had done, or why. She knew they had no idea about who she worked for. She knew they had no idea what was going to happen in a few days. The little ‘blip’ she had caused in the main system was put there for a reason. She made sure she had been very obvious when she hacking into the system. She stole a key piece of information that she knew they would notice straight away. It would be weeks before they realised what the main goal was, and when they did it would be too late. She didn’t really care. She would have been paid by then, and she had done a spectacular job. This job would mean she could charge a lot more for her services now.  
She sat back down and slouched in the chair. She was practically horizontal. It was not an attractive look, but she wasn’t trying to impress anyone.  
She looked back up at the clock. It had only been half an hour since she last looked. “BORED!” She shouted out, her arms waving around. ”Bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED! I AM BORED NOW!” She sat up straight in her chair. It didn’t do any good, no-one came in. She knew they wouldn’t but it helped her feel better.  
“Fine,” she huffed out, crossing her arms, “I don’t need to be here, I have other places I could be! Somewhere I know that I would have been offered a drink!”  
Her voice had slowly increased until she had shouted the last word. This just would not do. She didn’t like being ignored. Not when she had gone out of her way to be caught. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. No, she needed to stay calm. This was playing right into their hands, and that just would not do.  
No. She definitely needed to stay calm. Just think of the money. 

She must have stayed like that for another 15 minutes until the door finally creaked open. She didn’t move, she didn’t open her eyes. Why should she? They made her wait, so they could wait a little bit before she acknowledged them.  
Someone coughed. Fine, impatient, she thought and slowly opened her eyes. She chuckled to herself when she saw who they had sent. 

“Boy, Stark must be pretty pissed off to have sent you two!” She chuckled, “I didn’t think my little trick would be enough to send the Avengers in.” 

She smirked up at the two people sat across from her and pressed a small little button hidden behind her ear. 

“I’m Agent Romanov and this is my colleague Agent Barton.” The woman said, “What is your name?”

“No it’s not.” She replied, straight faced. She knew they had no idea who she was. She made sure of it and she decided to have a little fun while she waited for her pick up. 

“What?” The man, Barton, said. “I’m so confused.” 

“Thought you were Agent Barton? Never mind, So Confused. Romanov said what is my name. But it isn’t.” She said raising her eyebrows, smirking to herself. She thought she was pretty funny. “No, not even a chuckle. Tough crowd.”

She looked at the clock, 1 minute and she would be out of here.

“Well guys, as lovely as it has been having this little chat, I am afraid I’m going to have to go.” She stood up and smooth down the front of her pale blue dress. “I know we haven’t had much time to get to know each other, but that’s hardly my fault, I waited. Still, I’m up for a second date, although next time let's go somewhere else. The hospitality here could do with some work.”

The two agents opposite her jumped out of their seats. The door banged open, and two more men stood there. Stark in his stupid metal suit, and some other bloke she had never seen before. It didn’t matter, she wasn’t using the door. 

“OOO, more friends! Why didn’t you come by sooner, we could have had a little tea party!” She giggled. “Hmmm, next time maybe?” 

The other people in the room started moving towards her now. She however, wasn’t worried. She could see the beginnings of the portal opening up just behind her on the floor. 

“See you later!” She waved. “Stark, love the computer, great idea but needs a bit of upgrading if you don’t mind me saying! Bye-bye for now!” 

With that she gave a little waved and jumped back through the portal. A smirk on her face, and some very frustrated looks on the faces of those she left behind. 

Perfect, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where this is going, I'm going to leave it as a one-shot for now but it may turn into something more if the inspiration strikes me!


End file.
